Breathe
Official Book Cover In order to protect a father he does not respect, in Lady Luck, we learned that good cop Chace Keaton went bad, sacrificing his career and his future. But when the local police department's secrets are revealed and the wife he's forced to marry is murdered, Chace finds himself the town of Carnal's hero. Knowing how deep in the mud he was forced to sink, Chace feels he'll never get clean. The quiet, content future he envisioned of the love a good woman with whom he could build a family was now beyond his reach. The only thing he can do is find his wife's murderer. But he isn't the only one looking. While searching for new leads, he runs into Faye Goodknight, the town's quiet, shy, pretty librarian. Chace has long since had his eye on what could possibly be the town's last remaining virgin but he has also long since given up hope he could make her his. Faye is pure and clean and Chace refuses to dirty her with his sordid past. Pure and clean Faye may be, but when the shy librarian is forced to go head to head with the man who she's had a crush on since he hit her hometown, Chace finds Faye is full of surprises. And he doesn't know what to do with her. starts seven months after Misty is murdered (towards the end of Lady Luck) Characters *Chase Keaton - Hero *Faye Goodknight - Heroine *Jake Keaton eldest son of Chase and Faye *Silas Keaton middle son of Chase and Faye *Twyla Keaton youngest daughter of Chase and Faye *Valerie Keaton "She was also flighty, sensitive and nervous by nature." Ashley, Kristen (2012-07-22). Breathe (Colorado Mountain Series) (Kindle Locations 317-318). *Trane Keaton looks like Chase "Straight, lean, the strong features and good looks he’d been fortunate to be endowed with hardly faded. He was the kind of man whose looks enhanced with age, then, as that advanced, grew interesting, still retaining the handsome, the strong, the vital." Ashley, Kristen (2012-07-22). Breathe (Colorado Mountain Series) (Kindle Locations 7026-7028). *Lexie Berry "Midnight Sunshine" brunette *Krystal Briggs "a petite, buxom woman who, today (but it could be different tomorrow), had a mass of golden, honeyed locks akin to Farrah Fawcett’s hair in Charlie’s Angels." Ashley, Kristen (2012-07-22). Breathe (Colorado Mountain Series) (Kindle Locations 441-443). *Laurie Grahame "Flower Petal" *Ty Walker *Bubba Briggs Jonas "Bubba" Briggs *Tate Jackson *Malachi sandy hair: real name, Jeremiah; thick blond hair and light brown eyes; 5'11"; popular and soft-spoken, voracious reader; goes to Columbia for college; "He was popular at school. Ran track and cross country. Class president. Captain of the debate team. Editor of the school newspaper. National Honor Society."Ashley, Kristen (2012-07-22). Breathe (Colorado Mountain Series) (Kindle Locations 11723-11724). *Silas Goodknight Faye's father; was marine; works as a geologist for an environmental consulting company based in Chantelle; drives a black jeep wrangler; likes his coffee with 3 sugars and a healthy dose of half and half; deacon at church *Sondra Goodknight Faye's mother; drives a jeep; part-time bookkeeper for small businesses, works at home *Liza Newman Faye's 3 yrs older sister, lives in Gnaw Bone; drama queen *Jarot Newman Liza's son, loves to play with legos; dark brown hair with a hint of red *Robbie Newman Robert; Liza's 2nd son, a bruiser; has Faye's hair *Jude Goodknight Faye's 3 yrs younger brother, in Army, non-com officer; rebel *Boyd Newman Liza's husband *Jon uniformed officer, Carnal PD *Benji Benjamin; Faye's online friend; screen name = "AdmiralAdamaforPresident", lived in England; "the short man with narrow shoulders, a big belly, thinning light brown hair and a sweet smile" Ashley, Kristen (2012-07-22). Breathe (Colorado Mountain Series) (Kindle Locations 11624-11625). *Ally Nightingale her screen name is SerenityWash *Wendy *Maggie Blackwood *Stella Blackwood *Betty *Sunny *Avril *Amber *Jazz *Kayleen *Twyla ex-marine and reknown arm wrestler *Clinton Bonar Trane's lackey *Mrs. Bagley Tuesday volunteer at the library *Outlaw Al "He celebrated his seven hundredth birthday this year and looks it. You talk to him, he’ll swear he was the one who shot Billy the Kid. Every feral cat in Carnal will claw you soon as look at you but of any day or night, one or a dozen of ‘em will be curled into Al like he’s their Momma. He has two teeth." Ashley, Kristen (2012-07-22). Breathe (Colorado Mountain Series) (Kindle Locations 2261-2263). *Jacob Decker Deck; likes women who are high maintenance and beyond ballsy; lost a women he loved and it haunts him; father was an electrician; went to private school with Chase on scholarship; says he's a private detective; Chase's best friend since high school; lives in Chantelle - moved back two y ago; 6'4" tall and 220 lbs of muscled bulk; hazel eyes "his height, his muscled bulk and his mess of seriously longish, thick, dark hair. He didn’t need a haircut two weeks ago. He needed it two months ago. It curled and flipped around his ears and down to the collar of his jeans shirt, a heavy hank of it resting on his forehead falling past his eye." Ashley, Kristen (2012-07-22). Breathe (Colorado Mountain Series) (Kindle Locations 8233-8235). *Lenny Lemcock drunk and habitual thief in Carnal *Deke Hightower drives a beat up truck; "Deke Hightower was a drifter but he had a strict path that he drifted between. Carnal to Sturgis. He lived simple. Beat up pickup. Harley. Roof over his head. Jeans on his ass. Food in his belly. And beer at Bubba’s or the All American Roadhouse in Sturgis, whisky if he felt like living it up. He took odd jobs along the way in order to facilitate this life. The man was rough, monosyllabic and enormous in height and breadth. This hid the fact that he was smart as a whip. But he didn’t try to hide the fact that he was loyal." Ashley, Kristen (2012-07-22). Breathe (Colorado Mountain Series) (Kindle Locations 3457-3461). *Coal Blackwood Coal "wood" Blackwood *Holden Maxwell *Jon uniformed officer with the carnal pd *Darren Newcomb was blackmailing powerful elite; killed on the road to Miraclw Ranch just like Misty *Shambles *Sunny Sunray Goddess *Cesar Moreno Carnal City Council president; 2 sons, both good baseball players *Isabella Moreno all class, sweet and approachable; Cesar's wife *Dillon Baumgarner Faye had a crush on him as a kid "“Cutest boy in school,” Liza answered and Chace looked back to her. “Or was. Now he’s got a beer belly the size of Texas, is thirty-one years of age and is working on wife three, kid five and still thinks his stuff doesn’t stink because he was captain of the football team fourteen years ago.”" - Ashley, Kristen (2012-07-22). Breathe (Colorado Mountain Series) (Kindle Locations 6036-6039). *Dave new recruit to the Carnal PD; 3 yr veteran who moved from Idaho; his wife has family in Gnaw Bone *Terry new recruit to the Carnal PD; from fort collins and fresh from the police academy *Karena Papadakis Child Welfare Officer for Malachi *Dr. Hughes Malachi's doctor, "an African American woman who was not a nurse, but Malachi’s doctor. She was wearing scrubs, her long, glossy black hair pulled back in a thick ponytail" Ashley, Kristen (2012-07-22). Breathe (Colorado Mountain Series) (Kindle Locations 6646-6647). . Kindle Edition. *Enrique Chase's parent's servant *Donetta Chase's parent's cook *Mary Eglund tried to close the library because she didn't approve of all the books *Wings local biker *Becky Rebecca Malachi's sister *Enid Eglund the woman who kidnapped becky and Miah/Malachi and killed their mother; ended up in a hospital for the criminally insane, judged unfit to stand trial *Marc police intern who ran the searches on Malachi *Ezra Miah and Becky's paternal grandfather *Lella Walker black curly hair *Ren Zano *Darius Tucker *Brody *Jonas Jackson *Starbuck Faye's kitten that Chase got her ""scrunch faced, fluffy haired, tiny Persian kitties, one chocolate point, one lilac." Ashley, Kristen (2012-07-22). Breathe (Colorado Mountain Series) (Kindle Location 11172). *Apollo Faye's kitten that Chase got her "scrunch faced, fluffy haired, tiny Persian kitties, one chocolate point, one lilac." Ashley, Kristen (2012-07-22). Breathe (Colorado Mountain Series) (Kindle Location 11172). Places *Harker's Wood "Harker’s Wood was an unusual spread of trees in the Colorado Mountains. Unusual because it wasn’t simply conifer and aspen. For some reason that was likely akin to the reasons Old Man Harker did all the crazy shit he did, he had cleared that space seventy years ago and planted hundreds of shoots of twenty different varieties of trees. Trees that shouldn’t take root in the Colorado Mountains. Trees that, by some miracle, not only took root but grew tall and remained strong." Ashley, Kristen (2012-07-22). Breathe (Colorado Mountain Series) (Kindle Locations 80-83). *Reynaldo's restaurant in Aspen where Chase takes his mom for dinner *Carnal Library only one in the county (including Gnaw Bone and Chantelle) "An attractive building. Red brick. There was a concrete plaque over the door that stated it was built in 1902. Six steps leading up to the double front doors. Four, large, paned windows on either side. The shrubs and grass in front of it now covered in snow and large tufts of snow covered the four, large urns, two at the top of the steps, two at the bottom that he had vaguely noticed were filled with healthy flowers in the summer months." Ashley, Kristen (2012-07-22). Breathe (Colorado Mountain Series) (Kindle Locations 1692-1695). *McLeod's Gym boot camps; coed; stairmaster, treadmill, rowing machines *Faye's apartment over Holly's Flower Shop on Main Street; "My apartment was all one room, mostly. Four, thin but tall arched windows in the front facing Main Street. All the walls were exposed red brick. The floors were beaten up wood planks that, before she rented it to me, Holly had refinished so, although they were distressed, they were also gleaming and gorgeous. I’d thrown a bunch of mismatched, multi-colored, multi-shaped but pretty and bright rugs here and there to warm up the room" Ashley, Kristen (2012-07-22). Breathe (Colorado Mountain Series) (Kindle Locations 1103-1106). *Rosalinda's Mexican food restaurant *Holly's Flower Shop *Chase's House "Chace lived in a four bedroom ranch-style house at the southwestern end of Carnal. He owned fifteen acres and not one of his neighbors owned less than three times that. Therefore, from his front porch, he couldn’t see any of his neighbor’s homes. Just the valley plain they lived on, the trees dotting the plains and shrouding the houses, the hills surrounding the area, the mountains beyond that and, in the distance, the town of Carnal." Ashley, Kristen (2012-07-22). Breathe (Colorado Mountain Series) (Kindle Locations 3153-3156). *County Hospital Malachi taken there after he was found Category:Books Category:Colorado Mountain Series